For 100 Bucks
by xxRosesxx
Summary: Edward is the sex king at his school, he gets anyone he wants anytime he wants. but when hes dared to get Bella Swan to sleep with him things get interesting. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N. hey hope you like my new story, the updates will hopefully be at least one a week, and as always the more reviews the faster(well maybe not faster but more ill want to write) ill update.

disclaimer: i am not stephenie meyer(this goes for the rest of the story)

* * *

I was a sex beast, virtually every girl in the school I had taken, but that was what I did. It was a game really, to see how quickly we could get a girl to ask _us _out and then make it seem like it was their idea to have sex. The record time in my group was 2 hours into the date and that honor was mine. The virgins always took a little longer than others but it all worked out in the end, we still got laid. And then when it came time to 'breakup' with them most of them took it alright I'd say, "I really just don't think you're the one for me," and they'd either be fine with it or go talk bad about me to their friends and inadvertently spread the rumor that I was single again. I was at the top of my game no one would say no to me, but my friends were determined to change that.

I walked into school with my head high and rain dripping down my face. Faces stared as I walked by and they all shined with longing or jealousy, who would be my next chosen girl? I had a date with Jessica tonight but I could tell she was going to be easy. She had a look on her face when she stared at me that just begged for me to take her. I could tell she was a virgin too, Mike her previous boyfriend didn't have it in him.

James walked up to me then, he was probably my biggest competition and my best friend.

"Hey man," he said, "you got a date tonight?"

"Yep, don't I always?" I shot back, "how 'bout you?"

He grinned, "of course. Do you have any idea who your next one will be? Jessica isn't going to take very long we may have a new record."

"Maybe we will, but I was thinking Julia next." Julia was a hot thing who stared at me constantly and who I knew for a fact had my last name plugged to hers in her notebooks.

"Much too easy dude, you need a challenge, someone hot who you never in your right mind would go after because she's such a goody two shoes."

"And who exactly do you have in mind?" I couldn't let James' plan interfere with my reputation of getting _any _girl. I only stayed away from the ones who never even glanced my way or when they did I knew they were never gonna give me any, this would take some hard work and some cunning, but my flirting skills had been honed to a precise art.

"How about Bella Swan?"

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

okay heres chapter 2, i updated fast but dont get used to one every day

* * *

I stared at James in utter amusement and disbelief, "Are you serious? Swan reeks of the 'don't even consider getting in my pants' vibe."

"So you can't do it?" James smirked.

"Yes I can do it, but I better get something major when I score."

"I'll give you 100 bucks if you can pull it off, which I highly doubt."

"Done." We shook on it, this was going to be a challenge but I could pull it off, I'd better get to work now.

Bella was cute with long brown hair and pale skin. She dressed much too conservatively for my taste and hung out with Mike and Alice also two people you would never imagine having sex. Their little clan was like abstinence central.

I spotted her from across the hallway with a blue blouse on and baggy jeans. I could tell she had a body but it was almost too well covered up for me to see.

This game had officially begun. I walked over to her smoothly and leaned against the side of her locker, purposely smoldering my eyes and looking out from beneath my lashes.

"Hey Bella." I said in a husky voice that made most girls tremble, not Bella though she looked at me slightly shocked.

"Um hi Edward do you need something?" she asked.

_Yes, I thought, I need you._ Instead I said, "no I just thought I'd come chat with you, I don't know you very well but it seems like we'd be good friends…" I let this thought hang, making most peoples minds float to the more than friends realm.

"And why would you think that? This has to be the first sentence you have ever said to me," she snapped, oddly this turned me on more than girls throwing themselves at me, I obviously needed a challenge.

"I can tell with these kinds of things," I said after a moment of thought.

She looked at me skeptically, "I gotta go Edward, I'll see you around," and with that she stalked past me in the direction of her next class.

"Ouch, denied." James chuckled as he walked over to me, I hadn't realized he'd been observing this whole scene.

"I wasn't denied; I just set up a connection with my next affair." James looked at me and muttered something about me being in denial and walked away, a second later I realized why.

"Edward." A voice behind me purred, "I'm so excited for tonight." An overly lotioned hand wrapped around my waist.

"Hi Jessica," I quickly stopped myself from blowing a large puff of her hair away from my face.

The rest of the day passed in relative unexcitement, Bella was in one of my classes but was across the room, and Jessica was latched to my side all day. The sooner I broke up with her the easier it would be getting to Bella.

That night I sprayed a sprits of cologne on and made sure my pants were easily pull down-able. I went over to Jessica's house where her parents were conveniently out.

"Jess." Was my only greeting along with an embrace to set the mood. My hands wrapped around her waist and my lips connected with hers. She was overly eager and her mouth opened immediately, I slipped my tongue in and hers playfully came at mine, my hands slipped down to her butt, it was small but had some appealing curvature. I squeezed and she moaned into my mouth. This was going to be very easy. I pressed her against a wall and her legs wrapped around my waist, already I was hard.

I broke apart one the kiss to breathlessly say the line that always got me some, "Are you sure about this?" I asked with fake concern etched on my face.

"Yes," she moaned, "please take me now."

I pressed my lips to hers again and started pulling at her shirt; she was making this difficult as her hands were roaming the skin under my shirt. She was inexperienced and didn't know what she was doing so I didn't hold it against her.

I pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra, her breasts were now open for my amusement. I cupped them in my hands and squeezed gently, Jessica's panting sped up. I thumbed one of her nipples and they hardened. Taking one in my mouth I swirled my tongue around it, enjoying the sensation and knowing Jess was on the brink of orgasm.

I pulled back, and she stared at me hurt, "please," she gasped. Slowly I kissed down her stomach to her skirt and roughly pulled it down, with my teeth I yanked down her black ruffled thong. I stood up and moved us to the carpeted floor.

I teased her folds with my fingers, and the inserted one in, slowly moving in and out, then I added another finger and increased the tempo, there really wasn't room but I shoved in another finger stretching her out for the much bigger thing to come. She screamed my name at this point and I helped her ride out her orgasm by slowing my fingers down.

I lowered myself down on her, positioning myself before her, teasing but also knowing this was going to hurt, I looked into her eyes for permission and she moaned, "do it now"

That was all the prompting I needed and I lowered myself in. It was tight and her muscles tightened more as she groaned in pain and pleasure. The only way to get all the way was one big thrust, after I kissed her waiting for the pain to subside. When it did we found a rhythm and she met me thrust for thrust and I came twice. When we were spent I pulled out of her and we slept there on the carpet for a few hours before waking up, dragging Jess into her bedroom, and leaving. It was a successful night and as I had correctly guessed a new record.

* * *

R&R, i have nothing against flames/constructive criticsm/whatever...oh and some of you might be thinking that this scene was unneccesary, and i almost cut it out completely but it stayed because it showed Edwards talent for his 'game' plus its building up his ego for when he gets shoved off his pedecil by Bella the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well I've gotten some pretty good reviews but I've been disappointed there haven't been more, 35 people has this story on alert but only 16 of you have reviewed. tut tut. So review or the updates will come even slower(not really, but if threats work w/e) also to answer a comment, i have nothing against swearing, and i'm sure a lot will be used in this story i just haven't gotten around to it, maybe even in this chapter...

* * *

Two days later I was still on a hypothetical sex high. Jessica was amazing to be with but I knew it was time to break it off. She had been clinging to me for the past two days 24/7! It was driving me insane. Plus having Jessica by my side meant very little time to flirt with Bella, I hadn't gotten even one word in, and she had pointedly ignored me. Today however was the day to step up my game and go to extreme measures, but first I had to end my 'relationship' with Jess and I could tell she was going to cry.

Her hair was as fluffy as usual and she squealed as I came near.

"Um hey Jess." I said apprehensive of the waterworks to come.

"Hey, Edward, I was thinking we could meet at my house this weekend, my parents will be out again." She gave me a suggestive wink.

"Well not that that doesn't sound great, but I've been thinking," I took a deep breath and braced my self, "I'm looking for love, and I really like you, a lot, but I don't feel a deep connection, I don't think it would work out in the long run and it would be best if we ended it now before emotions run too deep." This was my breakup excuse used for the most extensive measures, for girls who feel too hard too fast.

Jessica's bottom lip quivered she mumbled a quick, "if you feel that way I understand," and her voice cracked at the end and ran into the nearest bathroom. She didn't come out for the rest of the day and I heard she went home around lunch. I didn't feel bad though, I felt relieved now I could flirt with Bella and Jessica wouldn't be breathing down my neck, I had a plan for tomorrow and it was going to work.

The next morning I had everything in place, and I was strategically placed by a pillar a few yards from Bella's locker, I watched as she walked to her locker and put in the combination. I heard her gasp as an entire locker full of roses fell out and she picked up the note that had fallen on top of them it said in my fanciest script: these roses represent how many words I want to say to you.

She looked over her cheeks a bright pink and I expected her to smile self-consciously, but instead she glared when she spotted me and stomped over to where I was standing.

"What the hell Edward, what was that about?" she snarled.

"What are you talking about? I meant what I wrote." I was shocked.

"You broke up with Jessica yesterday and now you're hitting on me like you didn't just break her heart. You are a heartless vile S.O.B and I want nothing to do with you. Do you know how many words I want to say to you? Zero." And with that lovely response she strutted away.

I was left standing like an idiot with my mouth hanging slightly open. Well fuck I thought that was supposed to work. Now I was gonna have to try to be her friend and then get to boyfriend all in a month. Damnit! This was gonna take some major thinking on my part, I had never had to chase after a girl before.

"Dude you just got totally shut down," James chose this moment to come in, "I just saw Bella throwing a whole bunch of rose into the paper shredder, it looks like I'm winning the bet."

I growled and stalked off, time for some major planning.

* * *

sorry for such a long time to update, major drama this week, its either boring or majorly dramly stressful, okay review!


	4. Chapter 4

okay so because i hadn't updated in so long, here's a second chapter in two days.(don't get used to it, i was sick and bored) by the way does anyone LOVE lost, like are you totally obsessed like me cause i dont personally think i can wait untill thursday, the suspense is KILLING me, okay im done rambling, PM me if you wanna chat.

* * *

So after some very long deliberating on my part, long meaning about 20 minutes, I decided on my plan of action

So after some very long deliberating on my part, long meaning about 20 minutes, I decided on my plan of action. I was the hunter chasing after some very expensive prey.

My next class was biology and Bella was in it too. I glanced around when I entered the classroom and picked my way over to her seat. Mr. Banner wouldn't mind if I switched seats, I was his star student.

Bella after glancing at me and obviously thinking quickly decided to pretend I wasn't there. She swung her hair over her shoulder so that it made a dark curtain between us. I sighed; she was going to be difficult.

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella, I'm sorry I was such an ass before, will you forgive me, I'd really like it if we were able to start over." Of course I didn't mean a word I said, and was lying between my teeth.

"Edward I don't think we can be friends," she said turning to face me. Her chocolate eyes burning with hatred, "I'm not friends with people who sneak around, lying, trying to get laid. I'm not friends with people like _you_. And I'm definitely not stupid enough to fall for your lies. Leave me alone."

The next few days passed like this, every time I tried to talk to her she pointedly ignored me. James was getting smugger each day, and to tell the truth I didn't have 100 bucks, so I had to win this. She couldn't ignore me forever, but by the end of the week I was getting desperate.

"Bella please talk to me," I begged, I might as well be on my hands and knees groveling, not that that would do any good, "all I want is to be your friend."

She finally turned to glare at me and my spirits soared, so what it she was sending me daggers through her eyes, she was looking at me, and that was a step better than the past 5 days. "Edward I don't like you, I don't plan on ever liking you. Bugging me every single day is seriously getting on my nerves. If I hang out with you for one day, will you promise to leave me alone?"

Finally she broke, this was a huge step, now all I had to do was sweep her off her feet and maybe even by this weekend I would be one hundred dollars richer. Okay maybe in _two _weeks I'd be one hundred dollars richer but hell I was an optimist.

"Thank you Bella, just let me prove to you that I can be a good friend, you won't regret this."

"I never said I would enjoy this, I just said that we could go out for _one _day and then you have to leave me alone, don't talk to me anymore, move back to your original seat in biology, and never even look at me again."

"Okay okay sure. I'll never even breathe in your direction again after Saturday. I'll pick you up at 8a.m sharp."

Now I just had to plan the most romantic sweep-you-off-your-feet date so Bella would actually consider a second date, or at least so she would stop considering me some sort of pig.

* * *

review review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so i just realized how _short _all my chapters are and hopefully you'll like the length of this one better, its Bellas point of view throughout the entire story so far. Ill probably do a bunch of these after every few chapters of Edward. OMG i keep spelling Edward wrong, when i type it i want to spell it like this: edwrad, its so annoying! Okay hope you like the chap theres a bit more swearing than usual but w/e, shes pissed when im pissed i swear too.

* * *

Bella POV

Fridays were always sort of boring, I wasn't very excited about the weekend, and all the teachers were so they went easy on us all. I didn't think I could handle listening to Jessica go on and on about Edward. She had finally gotten up the courage to ask him out, that had taken_ forever _it seemed, it was the only thing she could talk about, and now I was going to have to listen to her go on and on about how nervous she was.

I walked up to my locker ignoring the other girls around gawking at Edward, he was cute, okay hot, but he was a jerk. I had heard so many stories about him and all it seemed he did was get laid and then dump the girl. But still he got any girl to ask _him _out, it was some sort of evil gift, and no way was I going to get caught up in it too. Not that he would ever even look at me, I didn't wear slutty clothes and I didn't have boyfriends, actually I'd never even really dated. Sure Mike had asked me out a few times, but now we were just friends.

"Hey Bella," a weirdly deep voice said, I almost laughed it sounded so ridiculous. It had to be Mike playing a joke. I turned around and almost gasped, it was _Edward, _how weird!

"Um hi Edward, do you need something?" maybe it was some kind of prank, annoy-the-weird-kid day or something.

"no I just thought I'd come chat with you, I don't know you very well but it seems like we'd be good friends…" he let this hang suggestively and it was making me think that maybe his voice always sounded so weird, the way he was talking definitely wasn't normal. And wait was he _hitting _on me? He was going out with Jessica and she would KILL me if she saw us talking.

"And why would you think that? This has to be the first sentence you have ever said to me," I snapped. His face went from shocked to another emotion, it almost looked like he was turned on and that was creepy, he'd better not pull a boner here or I would be really screwed by Jessica.

"I can tell with these kinds of things," he said after a moment of thought. Okay this was definitely some sort of joke, it would be smart just to walk away now and pretend this never happened.

"I gotta go Edward, I'll see you around," I picked up my books and left, I was gonna be late anyways.

The next period passed with Jess grilling me on exactly what I had been doing talking to her Edward, who did I think I was talking to him knowing she was going out with him. I finally convinced her by 5th period that nothing had happened and he was just asking me about biology notes, which would never happen since he was one of the top students but Jessica wouldn't know that since she was in a lower science class than us.

By lunch Jess was focused on what to wear on her date, she asked me and I said why does it matter what you wear, just wear sweats they're comfortable…I trailed off while both Jessica and Alice gave me glares and pointedly left me out of the conversation for the remainder of lunch. That was okay though, they knew better than to ask me about anything fashion, my idea of dressing up was shoes other than sneakers and a blouse.

--

The next day I got a call around 4 in the morning. I usually try to sleep in past 8 on weekends but obviously this was more important.

"Hello?" I grumbled, it probably wasn't even intelligible but whoever was on the other line didn't care.

"Oh my God Bella! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You have no idea what happened last night, it was the best night in my _entire _life! Edward is soo great, I think I'm in love with him, I'm so lucky he likes me, and you'll never guess what happened but try, try to guess."

After a second I realized that it was time for me to replay to this moments a go one sided conversation, it took me another second to realize who was calling, Jessica of course, who else would call at four in the morning, and even another second after that to figure out I was supposed to guess what happened last night, with Edward and that could only mean one thing.

"Oh no Jess you didn't, did you?"

"Didn't what?" she sounded excited, "be specific."

"You didn't _sleep _with him, did you?" All I heard on the other end was a squeal and something that maybe, could've been a yes.

"That was your _first _date with him though, and it was your first time, wow, did you even think any of this through?"

"What's there to think through, I love him, Bella."

"Jess you've only actually talked to him for what a week? And now you slept with him…" I couldn't believe she had done this, I was so gonna kill Edward if he hurt her feeling at all, and I knew he would, that's just what he did.

--

The rest of the weekend was, predictably, uneventful. I worked at the Newton's store for most of Saturday, and hung out with Jacob all of Sunday. Alice and Jessica were always saying how much Jake obviously liked me, and that he was hot enough that him being younger than me really didn't matter. I disagreed though, we were _just friends, _I almost laughed at how clichéd that sounded, whenever someone said that in a book or movie, they always ended up together. That wasn't going to happen with Jake and I though.

"So I heard about Jessica." That was one of the first things out of his mouth and his face looked so grave I almost burst out laughing, however I'm sure my face mirrored his expression.

"Yeah, I can't _believe _her, she hardly knows the guy and now she's sleeping with him, and Edward always does this, he always sleeps with a girl and then leaves them heartbroken. He's a vile and despicable person." I practically growled the last words, I hadn't realized my voice had grown louder and louder until I was basically yelling, but I _really _hated him.

"Whoa, chill Bells. Jess' a big girl and she made her decision, although it most likely wasn't a smart one."

"That's for sure." I grumbled.

"Okay okay, sorry I brought up such an obviously sore topic, time for a subject change." He smiled, "how about grabbing the bikes?"

Jake was so good at making me feel better I just smiled and said, "Yeah who cares how many times I cut myself today, bring on the pain and adrenaline!"

--

I really was wishing it wasn't Monday, I ached basically all over, but whatever, yesterday was really fun, even if I fell like four times. In second period, Spanish, with Jess and Edward I noticed how detached he was from her whispering in his ear all the time, he almost was wistfully looking over at me, I tried to ignore it but it was hard, I felt like yelling at him to stare at his own girlfriend.

Luckily at lunch Jessica decided to sit with us and not with Edward, I guess she didn't like his friend James very much. Alice focused the conversation on her and who she had met shopping over the weekend.

"Oh my god, he is so gorgeous, he's a senior first of all and totally hot. He has blond hair and he's tall-"

I cut her off, "everyones tall for you Alice."

She glared at me, "well your not exactly 6 feet either, but he's be tall for all of us, at _least _6'1" so I met him in the music store, I don't know what he was shopping for, but he asked me out! We're going out this weekend and Jess, you and Edward can come too."

Alice was more happy and bubbly than I could almost ever remember, she obviously liked this guy.

In biology I made sure I was talking to Mike so Edward couldn't come over and strike up a conversation, and I knew he wanted to, I was really starting to dread what was going to happen with Jess and him.

--

Tuesday, I wasn't as sore, maybe I was getting more muscular, doubtful but possible. Just then I saw Jess run with her head down into the nearest bathroom, this couldn't be good.

I hurried in after her and found her in a stall, sobbing. I knew what this meant, that ass Edward had broken up with her.

"Oh Jess honey, it's okay." I knelt down on the gross bathroom floor and put my arm around her.

"No its not! I l-loved him Bella, and he said he didn't think he could ever love me! What's wrong with me?"

I was shocked that he had sunk to such a new low as to telling her that he could never love her.

"Nothings wrong with you, its Edward that has something wrong with him! Don't worry you don't deserve him, you'll find someone much better." He mascara was running and I tucked a piece of her hair behind an ear, she gulped and mumbled something incomprehensible and sobbed some more. I stayed with her for at least a period maybe more, waiting for her crying to turn into gasps of air and for her to get up and wipe the mascara off her cheeks. I didn't believe it was possible but I hated Edward even more, I despised him, he had broken Jess' heart just like he did with all the other girls, but unlike all the other times, he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Jess I think you should go home, tell the nurse that you feel sick and go home, you deserve a day off, I'll come with you, we'll eat lots of ice cream and watch horror movies, they always make your life seem so much better." She almost smiled, but nodded and hugged me instead.

"Gosh Bella I don't know what I'd do without you, I probably would still be in the bathroom stall like an idiot."

The rest of the day like I'd promised we spent watching scary movies, eating ice cream, and dissing men in general, by the end of the day Jessica seemed much better than before and seemed to realize how horrible Edward was and that she deserved way better.

--

The next morning I walked to my locker with my head down, planning several different ways to murder Edward and get away with it, so far my best plan was to poison him at lunch, painful but not incriminating towards me. I dialed in my combo and opened the door, and about a million roses fell out! I noticed a note had fallen out and read it: these roses represent how many words I want to say to you. It was in a fancy script that I knew belonged to of all people Edward, I'd heard all of the girls gushing about how gorgeous his handwriting was. I glanced around the rat had to be around here somewhe re. I felt my cheeks getting red, not from embarrassment but from anger and hatred. There he was leaning on a pillar looking very smug. I stomped over to where he was.

"What the _hell_ Edward, what was that about?" I snarled.

"What are you talking about? I meant what I wrote." He looked shocked, almost like he was expecting me to be happy and hug him because he broke into my locker stuffed it with roses, and didn't just break up with my friend the day before.

"You broke up with Jessica yesterday and now you're hitting on me like you didn't just break her heart. You are a heartless vile S.O.B and I want _nothing _to do with you. Do you know how many words I want to say to you? Zero." I was panting near the end of my little rant, and walked away before I could do anything I'd really regret, like strangling him in front of everyone.

I picked up the roses and stomped off to my next class, stupidly I'd forgotten Jess was in this class and she stared at me curiously as I angrily shredded each rose in the paper shredder. I heard a laugh behind me and saw James smirking; he winked when he saw me glaring at him and walked away.

"What were the roses about?" Jessica asked when I sat down fuming.

"Oh…just some joke these guys played on me." My lie sounded pretty weak but Jess seemed to believe it, and didn't press the subject.

When Biology came around I had promised myself I wouldn't say anything to _him _at all, I wouldn't even think his name. I'd sat down for maybe, 20 seconds when _he_ self-righteously strutted in, glanced around and sat right next to me. _Great_.

I couldn't just move seats because Mr. Banner would blame me for it, so I compromised. I swung my hair over my shoulder so it formed a wall between us. I heard him sigh, good, I was going to be difficult.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, his hand and before I could swipe it off he said, "Bella, I'm sorry I was such an ass before, will you forgive me, I'd really like it if we were able to start over."

What a lying bastard, all he wanted was to get in my pants, and didn't care if he hurt me or my friends in the process; all he cared about was himself. "Edward I don't think we can be friends," I said turning to face him, he eyes gleaming with sincerity, sincerity I didn't believe an ounce of "I'm not friends with people who sneak around, lying, trying to get laid. I'm not friends with people like _you_. And I'm definitely not stupid enough to fall for your lies. Leave me alone." I turned back around and the period passed in relative silence, him sighing every once in a while and me ignoring him.

The next few days passed like this, every time he tried to talk to me I'd ignore him or I'd be with one of my friends, he seemed to leave me alone when I hung out with Mike so I spent and extensive amount of time with him.

Friday he finally broke the silence, "Bella please talk to me," he begged, "all I want is to be your friend."

I turned to glare at him again, although trying to kill him with my eyes wasn't doing anything to his self esteem, he seemed positively ecstatic that I was even looking at him "Edward I don't like you, I don't plan on ever liking you. Bugging me every single day is seriously getting on my nerves. If I hang out with you for one day, will you promise to leave me alone?" I couldn't believe I had just said that, but if he'd finally leave me alone maybe it was worth it, but what would I tell Jessica, I'd just not tell her I decided, it wasn't worth seeing her cry.

"Thank you Bella, just let me prove to you that I can be a good friend, you won't regret this."

"I never said I would enjoy this, I just said that we could go out for _one _day and then you have to leave me alone, don't talk to me anymore, move back to your original seat in biology, and never even _look_ at me again."

"Okay okay sure. I'll never even breathe in your direction again after Saturday. I'll pick you up at 8a.m sharp."

Great now I had to spend an entire day with him trying to seduce me, this was going to be an _awesome _weekend.

* * *

okay so review review!


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n okay so it took me longer to update cause my computer was taken away but I hid it and then was in trouble sooo yeah but its all good now…okay so here's the date chapter woot woot! okay so i had to fix this since i posted the story twice on here, oops, so heres the REAL chapter, i was al excited too, that id typed like 6000 words, damn**

Epov

I was very glad Bella agreed to this date, but if I was going to be completely honest with myself I was a bit nervous, she was so hard to please but that was probably just because I had totally fucked up any kind of relationship. I had to say though, this date was going to be so cool. It had to be my best plan ever.

I rang the doorbell to her small house at exactly eight o'clock. She opened the door with her hair in a pony tail and a glare plastered to her face.

"You know if you keep frowning like that your face will freeze like that." I joked and held out a huge bouquet of red and pink roses. She looked down at them disdainfully, grabbed them, set them down on a small table and stalked past me to my car.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered.

"You could try to be in a bit of a good mood or even in an open minded one." I suggested.

"I don't think so, I agreed I'd come to this thing but I never said I'd be happy about it."

I sighed and slid into my car. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope." Okay so now she was only answering in one word replies.

"Well good."

We drove in silence but that was okay, I put on some soft classical music and let that calm my nerves.

We arrived at a small garden; it had an archway made of flowers, a small pond, and a table with rose petals spread on it. A huge breakfast awaited us: waffles, juice, fruit, ect…

"Wow you really decked this out." I was surprised Bella even decided to comment on the food, "It's beautiful." She said so quietly I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it.

I refrained from saying yes you are, knowing that would only earn me a glare and silence.

We ate for a few moments in silence before I said, "So I really am sorry you hate me so much, I wish you'd forgive me, is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness?"

She chewed for a moment, pondering, before saying, "I don't understand you Edward, isn't one of your previous girlfriends good enough? Why must you repeatedly break their hearts and then move onto another unsuspecting victim. You went too far when you hurt my friend and I'm not falling for it this time, I'd really like to know why you're doing this to me, why waste your time?"

"Because I really like you Bella, I feel drawn to you and I don't know why, I can't help it, and I won't break your heart." I was lying through my teeth again but I wasn't letting her find out.

"I don't trust you and I don't forgive you." With that I decided it was time for a subject change.

"So what is your family like?" I was never very tactful.

She glared at me suspiciously and obviously couldn't find a double meaning in my words so she explained, with prodding, about her mother and Phil, and how she'd exiled herself to dreary Forks. I couldn't understand how anyone could be so unconcerned about her happiness and would give it all up to live in a place she hated.

After a semi-awkward breakfast Bella asked, "so what now?"

"Hmm, I was thinking something along the lines of a movie; you know the most renowned dating place ever."

"I'm not on a date; I'm on a forced outing."

"Okay the most renowned force outing place." I chuckled.

"Oh you think you're so funny."

When we arrived at the Forks cinema, such a creative town we had, I decided to let Bella pick the movie. There wasn't much, a mindless comedy, a romance, a chick flick, and some zombie horror film.

"So I have to choose, wow how will I ever decide there _so _many great choices." She muttered sarcastically. "How about the romance, make you suffer through that, or even better the chick flick, aww it's a remake of Romeo and Juliet I always cry in that movie."

"How about the horror one?" I suggested hopefully.

"No do you think I'm stupid, horror movies you take your terrified date on so they'll hold your hand, and I'd end up holding my poor neighbors hand, we don't need to give anyone a heart attack, do we?"

We finally decided on the mindless comedy, which turned out to be sort of funny and mostly stupid. It lasted two and a half hours so it was a pretty good time-consumer.

Sitting through the movie was torture though. My hand was itching to reach out and hold hers; so much that I could almost feel the electricity, the excitement of being in such a close, dark proximity to her. I was relieved when the lights finally flicked on and the credits were rolling, I relaxed my tensed fists for the first time and saw Bella doing the same and rolling her shoulders.

We walked out of the movie role-playing some of the more mindless parts, most likely scarring the other movie goers in the process with our terrible impersonations.

I headed toward my car and heard Bella sigh loudly. We drove to the outskirts of town, past the Newtons store, and to the edge of a dense forest with a path leading into its depths.

"Great where are you dragging me now?" she grumbled and I laughed under my breath.

"This way. We'll be walking for a bit, not too long though." I pointed into the forest and saw her eyes widen.

"I don't walk well on flat surfaces; do you seriously think I'll be able to tromp through a freaking jungle without fatally injuring myself, the wild life, and possibly you?" I noticed how she cared more about injuring the wildlife than me but ignored it.

"I'm sure you'll live, I can always carry you."

"I'd rather fatally injure myself."

We arrived at the meadow around noon, I'd had to catch Bella twice and she glared at me when I did. I heard her gasp and stare around at the beauty of the place. The sun hit the wildflowers gorgeously and a small stream trickled in the background. I'd had set up a picnic area for us earlier in the day.

"So do you like it?"

"How'd you find this place?" Bella breathed still in awe of the beautiful surroundings.

"Well I like to hike and I can appreciate a pretty place as much as the next guy…this is one of my favorite places to go, just to be alone."

"I'll bet you take all your girlfriends here."

"No, you're the first one." And this was true, I had never taken anyone here and I was sort of surprised I had decided to bring her. "So are you hungry?"

"Yeah, crawling through the jungle takes it outta me." She noticed the red and white striped picnic blanket then and made a beeline for it.

We sat across from each other and I opened the basket. It was filled with napkins, spaghetti, bread, and coke.

"Where are the silverware and plates?" she asked, glancing around like I might have hidden them somewhere.

"Oh I must have forgotten them."

"Your not serious!" her face was priceless as she realized what I had been planning, "you are so uncreative, the lady and the tramp thing only works when you're animated."

"Hmm, well we'll just have to hope it works out, notice that the basket is mostly filled with napkins."

"We're gonna need more than a basket full of napkins we're gonna need a shower."

"Well there is the stream…"

I set the plate of spaghetti out and Bella made a comment about how she used to call it 'scetti'.

"Okay so one rule, no hands allowed."

"Fine," she answered after a minute, "but I'm not sharing the same noodle with you even if you do think it will be as romantic as the movies."

We both studied the plate for a moment considering the best way to go about this. I finally, being the brave one, leaned in…and quickly leaned back out, my nose covered in pasta sauce. I looked over at Bella to see her rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Oh I'd like to see you try it!" I muttered.

"Fine I will, and I'll do it better than you." She leaned in and awkwardly turned her head to one side, grabbing a piece of spaghetti and getting her face flecked with sauce.

"Well I did it more daintily than you." She pointed out after I was done cracking up.

We spent the rest of the next hour and a half attempting to eat the pasta without covering ourselves with it. To my amusement, and her dismay, we did end of sharing the same piece of pasta at one point, causing me to laugh and her to throw a meatball at me. I noticed Bella was getting more comfortable with me and was relieved.

Finally we finished the spaghetti, or more appropriately we finished the napkins and had to stop eating the spaghetti. I was most definitely more covered than she was, but refused to admit this. This was more due to getting meat balls thrown at me than actually eating the damn stuff. Unfortunately, we had no means to get the rest of the pasta off.

"And this is where animated characters come in handy." Bella said.

I grinned at her an idea popping into my head.

"Uh-oh I don't like that smirk." She said backing up.

I took a step towards her and she jokingly said, "I'll scream."

I grabbed her and hoisted her up in my arms, and walked her over to the tiny stream that flowed along the meadow. "Don't you even think about it." She muttered wiggling in my arms. We reached the edge of the brook and I threw her in, she landed in about a foot of mud and stood up looking disgusted, "oh you asked for it now buddy."

She walked over to the streams edge and grabbed my legs pulling me down the small embankment and into the muddy water. "Oh that's nice." I grumbled.

"Well I figured if I had to look like a drowned cat so did you."

"I prefer drowned lion, thank you very much."

"Well drowned _lion, _I don't think you're drowned enough." She picked up and handful of mud and mashed it on my head and I being the gentleman rubbed mud on her hair. 15 minutes later we dragged ourselves out of the now brown stream and collapsed onto the warm grass.

"Well that little excursion _definitely _made us less unclean, I feel like I just stepped out of the shower." Sarcasm was obviously one of Bella's stronger points, she had honed it to an art.

"Muddy shower you got there." I pointed out.

We stumbled back to my Volvo covered in slimy, quickly drying mud.

"You're not one of those guys who freaks if his car gets a speck of dirt on it, are you?"

"haha nope, but I don't think we're exactly bringing a _speck _of dirt into the car, more like a _flood _of dirt. The poor Volvo's going to have to get a bath after this."

" 'poor Volvo' huh? Sounds like someone's a little obsessed."

"Nope I just love my car is all."

We climbed into the front seats and Bella asked, "So is a shower in our future destination?"

I chuckled, "I guess it has to be, I'll drop you off at your house to shower and put on something sort of nice and meet you back in an hour."

"Okay—wait did you say I had to wear something nice? Why and most likely the answers gonna be no."

"Well first of all you don't have a choice, and yes I did say wear something nice, but I'm not telling you what we're doing, it's a surprise."

"Great I love surprises," she said sarcastically.

I dropped her off at her house, where hours before she had opened the door glaring out at me. She was getting used to me, letting her guards down a bit, and I was glad.

I finished showering quickly and was reminiscing more on our date, it was the most enjoyable one I had had in a long time. I was realizing that I wasn't acting to make her like me at all throughout the day. I had been having real, not faked fun. Bella was someone who under different circumstances I could easily be friends with. We just seemed to click, even though we were very different, our unique personalities just sort of meshed together. I hadn't really felt this way on a date in…maybe forever, but I didn't like like Bella, as the middle-schoolers would say, I just wanted to be her friend, wanted her to be happy, and I definitely didn't want to hurt her, I almost wanted to stop the bet right now, but I couldn't, what was I thinking? I was thinking like some crushing boy and that definitely wasn't me, I just didn't want her hurt…it didn't matter though, I was going through with the bet no matter what, and even if Bella was warming up to me a little, I could tell I had some serious trust to earn back and it wasn't going to take overnight.

I glanced at the clock, and jumped, I was 5 minutes late, I had been thinking for forty minutes! I leaped into my Volvo, it was still a little muddy, but it was dry. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I'd only need to wash the upholstery twice, rather than the 20 times I thought I would need to.

I honked twice, before considering going up to the door, but Bella came rushing out, flushed as usual.

"Well don't you look fancy." I said as she hopped into the car with an over-exaggerated sigh.

"I'm supposed to right? This better not be some poorly developed plan to see if I really have a dress in my wardrobe is it?"

"Silly Bella." I replied. She did look cute though, with a blue and white knee-length dress, with flats, obviously she wasn't going to risk heels, and her hair straight and down.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." I smirked and she crossed her arms and, I could tell, tried very hard not to sulk. We in fact were going to the same place I had us go to for breakfast, but it would be unrecognizable. There was a small dance going on there tonight which my father had set up for his hospital. There would be dancing, the main reason I didn't tell Bella about it, she seemed very opposed to dancing, well not just dancing but anything that involved her feet moving beyond the normal, but still dangerous, walking on flat surfaces thing. There would be dinner and would go till midnight but if she was really not enjoying herself, I'd bring her home by ten, I was going to force her to have a good time though.

I pulled into the parking lot, "deja-vu." I heard her mutter, "Do I hear music? Oh no Edward you are not making me to dance! I could barely crawl through that forest!"

"But the forest is ten times harder than dancing and I'll have you standing on my feet if you really can't handle it." I winked and I knew telling her that I could help if she really couldn't do it ticked her off, a lot by the look of the scowl she sent in my direction.

"I can handle it." She spat and stalked towards the entrance.

My dad greeted us when we got inside.

"Bella, this is Carlisle my father, dad this is Bella." Bella smiled at Carlisle and shook his hand. Carlisle of course gave me a look questioning bringing a girl, let alone coming at all to his party since I never went to them. I just smiled and walked to a corner near the edge of party by a fountain. The lights sparkled off Bella's hair and in her eyes as she looked around excited by the beauty of the place.

"Are you really going to force me to dance?" she asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Why don't you like dancing?"

"Because I _can't_ do it!"

"Okay besides that." Bella couldn't even walk well but she still managed it.

"Um, that's about it then."

"Definitely not a good excuse. Here dinners being served and then we'll dance."

She glowered at me but waited patiently for the food to arrive. When it did we ate in silence for a few minutes finally she broke the silence again. "Why are you trying so hard?" she asked, the question was almost a whisper and I could tell she was afraid of being hurt because of me and I desperately wanted to promise I'd never hurt her, what was wrong with me? I'd never become like this with other girls, others that I'd been dared to get, what was so different about Bella? I didn't like not knowing and I didn't like the feeling of wanting to save her from any pain because I knew I would inevitably break that internal promise. It took me a minute to realize she was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," I said lamely, "I've never tried so hard and I don't know if I like working this hard to get you to like me but if that's what it takes, so be it."

She looked at me blushing lightly and smiled, "it has been a really great 'forced outing'."

I smiled at her use of what was now becoming an inside joke. She took a bite of steak and some of the sauce got on the corner of her mouth, I couldn't help looking at her dark red lips, and I couldn't, or _wouldn't _stop myself from reaching over to wipe it off with my hand and stare at her eyes. I couldn't tell what emotion I saw there, indecision, pain, confusion…hope? I leaned closer to her and felt her blushing under my hand, I got a little closer but she turned her head away, breaking our eye contact and I pulled away quickly. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

When the waiters took our food away I decided to be the one to break the quiet, I stood up and playfully bowed, "may I have this dance?" I asked in a very fake accent.

Bella giggled, "ugh if you must," I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor a slow pretty song was playing and we were one of the only people out here. I grabbed one of her hands and put her feet on top of mine.

"You're not seriously going to do that are you?"

I didn't answer, just smiled and started spinning us around and across the dancefloor, I looked down often to stare at Bella's face and caught her doing the same, smiling as though she were enjoying herself. We spent the entire night dancing, well until midnight because that was when the fairytale always ended, and because I'd only promised one day.

"I think its time to go, Cinderella. I did promise one day and then I'd never breathe in your direction again." I looked at her wistfully hoping that she wouldn't go through with that, I really wanted to see her again.

"Well I guess you can breathe in my direction." She said after a second.

"Is talking to you pushing my luck on Monday?"

"Definitely, but I know you will anyway. How about one last dance?"

I couldn't believe she was letting me talk to her again, I realized that inside I was really hoping for that. I made sure our last dance was special, I stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes the entire time, and she didn't look away either.

I drove her back to her little house, and walked her to the door, I suddenly didn't know what to do, or how to proceed.

"Thank you for a great day." Bella said.

"I hope we can do this again," I hedged.

"I don't know if we should." She answered uncertainly like she was still considering, my heart sank at these words and a small bit of the hope I didn't even realize I had crumbled.

"Sleep well, Isabella." I whispered and was about to turn to go when I felt soft warm lips on my cheek and froze.

"Good night Edward." I looked to see her blushing face as she turned and rushed into her house.

I stood there frozen for a moment, marveling at how wonderful her lips had felt and wondering again why I was feeling this way.

It hit me when I was laying in bed, picturing her face, her eyes, her lips.

I was falling in love with Bella Swan.

**okay so about how far away the meadow was I changed it so it was only a 30 min walk the multiple hr walk just didn't work for me…oh and some people have said this story reminds them of a movie, which movie? Okay review review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n sorry, sorry. I haven't updated in forever! I have tons of excuses, but i won't waste your time listing them, I'll try to update more, scouts honor, lol. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. And without further ado...Chapter 7**

Monday:

I'd been struggling with myself all weekend, debating whether or not I should call Bella. Every fiber of my being wanted to call her, to hear her voice, the way she laughed. But I didn't know if she'd appreciate that or not since I swore I wouldn't ever bother her again. I couldn't help thinking of her, day and night; her beautiful face haunted my dreams. By Sunday night I'd convinced myself that maybe I hadn't really felt the way I thought I felt about her, maybe it had just been infatuation, split second, caught up in the moment kind of thing. I was lying to myself and deep down I knew that but I had to lie to keep myself from thinking that she really didn't want me.

I was going to talk to her today, win her back no matter what. My promise aside.

Luckily I was in her first period class and had sat next to her everyday for the past week that her old partner automatically moved to a different seat.

"Hello," I said cautiously, you never knew when Bella might snap at you.

She sighed, "I thought we had a deal Edward?"

I decided to go with the truth, "I just couldn't stay away from you, is that so bad? I missed you, won't you give me a chance?" my voice turned pleading.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for us to be friends, it just won't work out, I had a great time with you but I can't deal with the heartbreak that an involvement with you requires."

"Please Bella, can we be friends, that's all I'm asking for, nothing more than friends." I wanted to be more than friends, and had accepted the fact that I was going to lose the bet, I didn't care, all I wanted was Bella, and she didn't want me, not even enough to be friends. I realized that my elaborate date plan had not worked. It did the complete opposite, instead of making Bella fall for me, it made me fall for Bella.

"I don't think so, Edward you promised; leave me alone if you really care about me." Her eyes burned into mine and she looked truly sad, maybe I did need to leave her alone, but I knew I'd never hurt her, not ever. I wouldn't give up.

--

"So man, how's Swan coming along? You got her yet?" James' voice was getting even more annoying by the day. I was beginning to wonder why I'd seen him as such a good friend before.

"Bets off."

"What are you talking about, you can't call a bet off, and if you do its forfeit, you owe me 100 bucks." James grinned.

"Fine."

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You've never failed before, is the bitch really that hard, I'll bet I could get her."

The thought of James' hands on her utterly repulsed me, "Stay away from her." I spat through my teeth with enough venom to scare away most other people, but not James his smirk grew bigger.

"No way! You fell for her. Edward the all-mighty fell for nerdy Bella Swan, I can't believe this!"

"Are you done James? Cause if you are, get the fuck away from me."

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately; you've changed since this chick, and not for the better." With that he left, leaving me steaming, and pondering what he'd said.

Was I really throwing away my previous life for a girl? But not just _a _girl, this was Bella, she was _the _girl.

--

By Wednesday I had resigned myself to the fact that it would never work with me and Bella. I desperately wanted it to work, I had scrounged up 100 dollars for her, but moreover I wanted her to like me. I had never wanted someone to like me this badly before. Her face haunted my dreams and I could almost feel her lips on my cheek.

I caught myself staring at her in class several times and looked away quickly, she was pointedly ignoring me and I couldn't help but wish she would glance my way at least once.

I decided to skip Biology today; I didn't need another class period, learning nothing, staring dejectedly at her. I sat in my car, the one that so vividly reminded me of Bella. I turned on some blaring rap music; it was a CD James had burned for me. I really didn't like the songs, so I turned it down to background music and glared out of the windshield, not really seeing anything. I was really trying not to cross my arms and seriously start sulking; and was failing miserably.

I had lost track of time when I heard a strange noise, maybe it was the bell…? No that couldn't be right since I hadn't possibly been out here so long, I turned down the stereo and listened hard. No people walking to and from class, no chattering loudly, definitely not a fire drill.

And then it came again, a high pitched, terrified, scream. I jumped up immediately, I didn't need to see who it was, I could tell. Her voice was engraved in my head, playing like a broken record over and over all week, and even frightened shriek I would recognize as Bella.

I was on the pavement, running towards where the sound had come from before I could even think twice, even if I had thought twice I would still be running. I came to a small clump of trees 100 yards from the school to see a sight I would never have imagined: Bella and James kissing, Bella pressed against a tree with James basically on top of her, my heart sank. But then I remembered the screaming, and as I looked closer I could see Bella's small hands beating against James' chest, and with sickening realization I understood what was happening.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" I snarled.

James turned around and barely blinked an eye at me, "Oh hey Edward, come to join me?"

He was disgusting I realized and with every fiber of my being I wanted to hurt him, kill him, which surprised me, I wasn't a violent person. How many times had he done this before? "Let. Bella. Go." I annunciated every word; every syllable into what I hoped was a threatening growl.

"Oh that's right, I forgot, you _love _her."

My hate for him grew, if that was possible, and in my peripheral vision I could see Bella, struggling futilously, and saw her eyes widen at what James said.

I walked over to James, glaring at him the whole way. He smirked at me the entire time. I got within a foot of him and stopped.

"What are you gonna do Edward? I would love to see you hit me." He was smug and caressed Bella's cheek, she visibly shuddered, and I pulled my hand back and swung, hitting his cheekbone with enough force to break my knuckles.

He staggered backwards and finally released Bella who stumbled back, staring at us both and fell over a tree root.

"Don't come anywhere _near _Bella ever again. I'll break your face if I have to."

"I don't understand you Edward, one day you understood what we were doing, you can't say you never had to do this to win a bet, and now look at you, trading all your friends for that." He jerked his thumb at Bella who was still staring at us with wide eyes.

**"**Get out of here James." I turned my back on him and walked over to Bella and knelt down beside her. I could hear James' retreating footsteps but knew this was nowhere near over between us, I had just humiliated him and he wouldn't let it go easily.

"Are you okay Bella?" I put my arm around her shoulder and felt her trembling slightly, lifting her to her feet effortlessly.

"Why did you save me Edward?" she said after a moment on her feet. Her words utterly confused me.

"Didn't you want me to help?"

"No that's not it; James is your best friend, why would you trade your friendship to help me."

"James is not my friend, not anymore. I couldn't possibly let you be hurt." Bella remained silent for a moment, before turning and burying her head in my chest, her entire body shaking. We stayed like that for a long time, until her shaking slowed and stopped.

She looked up at me, eyes red, "I'm sorry." She said.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, it's James' fault completely." She just shook her head. "Lets get out of here for the rest of the day; I'll bet you could use some food, before you go into total shock."

She laughed, "I don't plan on going into shock."

"Nobody does."

**So theres the chapter that took me a month to write, yeah its writers block, any ideas what will happen next? Okay so i have a question for you all: a. have you read the 1st chap of breaking dawn? and b. what do you think the cover means, the idea i like the best i'll put up next chapter. **


End file.
